Liv in Baltimore
by news for parrots
Summary: Oneshot prequel to 'Liv in Vegas', crossover with Law & Order SVU. How did Sara and Olivia meet?


Summary: Sara and Olivia meet at a convention. OE  
Disclaimer: I have nothing, nothing! Please enjoy.  
a/n: Prequel to 'Liv in Vegas.' Read that one too, i dare ya. :P  
a/n: I've never seen Olivia relax, so I'm imagining it.  
a/n: and again, totally au.

* * *

Olivia was having a great time. She'd never known Elliot was such a good dancer. She knew everyone was watching them, and it felt great.

"Remind me to thank Cragen for sending us to this convention." Liv said. Elliot smiled and was about to respond when his cell went off. He looked annoyed and stepped away from Liv.

"Sorry," he apologized and headed out to the hall. Liv knew it was Kathy, again. 'That woman is far too paranoid.' She thought as she plomped down in a seat. But she didn't feel like sitting, so she turned to the table's other occupant.

"Want to dance?" Liv asked. The woman just blinked at her. "It's Sara, right?" Sara nodded, a little stunned. "I'm Olivia. Come on! I love this song." Liv pulled Sara to her feet and started to lead her around the dance floor.

"So, enjoying the convention?" Liv asked her.

"Not really."

"Why not?" Sara just looked down; she'd just met this woman. She wasn't about to unload her whole life story. "Does it have something to do with that Dr. Grisham?"

"You're starting to scare me." Sara said. Liv smiled at her. She was secretly pleased at how well she could read people, despite the glasses of wine. "Why do you think it has something to do with Grissom?"

"Oh, I just saw you two together during the day, but tonight he's nowhere to be found." Liv paused, "And the way you look at him. You think you love him, don't you."

"Okay, stop that right now. You're freaking me out. Who are you anyway?" 'Besides the bell of the ball, who's also psychic.' Sara thought to herself.

"I told you, I'm Olivia. I'm a detective from New York."

"Okay, nice to meet you." Olivia nodded likewise. "Now how do you know so much about me?" Olivia laughed.

"I'm sorry I unnerved you. I just observe, part of the training." Sara could identify with that. She just wasn't used to it being inflicted on her. But she felt safe talking to Olivia. "So, what happened to Grissom?" Liv asked. Sara shook her head.

"It's my turn. Who's that man you're with?"

"Oh, that's Elliot, he's just my partner." Sara's eyes were full of disbelief. "I'm serious, why won't anyone believe me? He's on the phone with his wife right now."

"Well, you guys…fit very well together."

"Yes, we do." Olivia still had laughter in her eyes, 'well put, Sara.' A new song started, and they kept on dancing.

"And what do you and your partner do all day?"

"We investigate sex crimes and child abuse cases." She said it very matter-of-fact.

"Oh." was all Sara could say. They danced in silence for a bit.

"So, Grissom?" Liv raised an interested eyebrow.

"He's…my boss. And getting him to do anything about us…reviving the dead would be easier."

"Has there been an 'us'?" Liv sounded sad, sorry to be asking the question.

"Not really." Sara admitted. 'Well done, Olivia' Liv thought to herself, 'way to cheer the poor girl up.'

"So, how'd your team do at the seminars?" Liv asked. Sara jumped on the new subject and regaled Liv with a story about the blood splatter course she'd taken, and how she and this guy named Greg had somehow gotten into a blood-splatter fight and they'd gotten a time-out.

"You actually got a time-out?"

"Yeah! They made us sit in the corner and everything."

"That's too funny." By this time they were sitting at one of the tables, taking a break. "I think I've seen this Greg character. Bit of a punk, interesting hair?" Sara nodded.

"That's him alright." Sara obviously hadn't noticed the puppy dog eyes Greg gave her. All she could see was Grissom. Liv was about to say something when Elliot came back,

"Sorry to interrupt, but this is the last song of the night. May I have this dance?" Olivia started to get up, and then pulled a card out of her bodice.

"Here," she scribbled something on the back, "don't lose it." Sara took the card and watched Olivia dance away. Olivia Benson had written 'call me. I'm serious' on the back.

"Do you know how many guys here want that card?" Olivia just laughed. She didn't need them, she only needed Elliot. She held him closer and moved to the music.


End file.
